


Catharsis

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bickering, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Painplay, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Kirk had a starry look in his eyes whenever James said something to him and he'd laugh at every single one of James’ jokes even when the punchline was dogshit. Kirk would also playfully push at James’ chest and flirtatiously touch his arm, but the worst thing is when Kirksmiles. It already doesn't help that Kirk is so soft spoken and delicate looking, with his big doe eyes and feminine qualities, but thatgrin. That dumb, adorable, crooked grin of his was to die for and James fell for it every time. The disguise was disgustingly perfect.Dave couldn't stand it.





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during '82 when Dave was still a part of Metallica.

To say Dave Mustaine was stubborn would be an understatement.

Recently, there was this kid named Kirk coming to their gigs and hanging around backstage with them. He'd gotten pretty friendly with the guys, namely James, which Dave wasn't the biggest fan of. Apparently this kid played guitar in his own band called Exodus or some shit, but Dave didn't care to learn anything about him to be honest. He figured the guys would get tired of him eventually and Metallica would get big and Kirk would still be in his dumb band wishing he had what it took to be a rockstar.

Unfortunately, things didn't go according to plan and a few months after the fact Kirk was still showing up to hang out and jam with them on occasion. Dave especially hated the jam sessions because it meant he'd have to be subjected to this kid's playing. It's not like it sounded terrible or anything, in fact Dave thought Kirk had a good sound and an almost perfect technique. He says _almost perfect_ because Kirk was just a tad bit too slow for Dave's taste.

He remembered James showing Kirk how to play Four Horsemen one afternoon and it nearly gave Dave an aneurysm because of how much slower it sounded when Kirk was playing it. The real kicker was that James didn't bother to correct Kirk even when he knew it was wrong. He just walked off saying he had to take a piss and left Dave all alone to be subjected to his song being torn to bits. Eventually, Dave got so fed up with Kirk attempting to play _his_ song that he actually butted in and showed him how it was really done.

“I don't know. It sounds too fast,” Kirk pointed out after watching Dave play the riff.

“It’s _supposed_ to be fast,” Dave complained, rolling his eyes. “That's the way it was intended to be played.”

“Well, I think it sounds better with this tempo,” Kirk said as he plucked at his guitar. “If you play it too fast then how are people gonna enjoy the sound if each melody is crashing into each other?”

“If you can't strum that fast then don't bother playing it,” Dave commented, pissed that this kid had the gall to pick apart his song. “Leave real skill to people who know what they're doing.”

And just when Dave thought Kirk would shut up and be too meek to respond, the kid surprised him by clapping back with his own retort.

“You know, playing fast doesn't equate to having skill,” Kirk remarked, giving him a side smirk as he went about his business and started playing a different tune on his guitar.

Dave was, admittedly, stunned by Kirk speaking up like he did, and he didn't appreciate it. He didn't like the idea of some wannabe invading his territory and telling him how he should play songs _he_ wrote. The only thing that stopped Dave from punching this kid in the mouth was James who had returned from the bathroom just in time. Dave backed off slightly, skulking back to his corner, and watched them as he mindlessly played some riff on his guitar.

The way they interacted with each other was so much different from how James spoke to Dave. He had to wonder if it was because Dave and him were close and had no problem calling one another an asshole or a dick as playful banter. But when James talked to Kirk his voice would get soft and understanding as if he were speaking to a child. Or _girlfriend_. It really shined through whenever Kirk had a question too, which irritated Dave.

“Hey, James?” Kirk asked.

“What's up?”

“Can you show me how to do that one riff you were playing earlier? I thought it was super rad,” Kirk said, practically batting his lashes at the singer.

“Sure, man! No problem,” James replied in a tone that could only be described as enthusiastic.

Dave pretended not to notice, or care for that matter, and looked at the two of them from under his bangs. James would play a few chords and Kirk would try to mimic them afterwards, strumming along as he watched his fingers move across the fretboard treacherously. He'd mess up here and there, whether it was on purpose or not was up for debate, but Dave knew what Kirk was doing. James might be fooled, but Dave wasn't convinced.

“Damn! I can't quite get my fingers to move between these chords,” Kirk complained, pouting.

“Don't sweat it! Here, let me help you,” James encouraged, going to stand behind Kirk.

James wrapped his arms around Kirk and placed his hands over Kirk's to guide his fingers into the correct position. It was so fucking sappy, Dave wanted to vomit. It was all just a ruse to get close to James and rub up against him. He was pretending to be completely clueless and naive and the shittiest part about it was that Kirk was _very_ good at it. Dave knew it was an act too, because he had just been playing the main riff of Four Horsemen flawlessly a few minutes ago, albeit a bit slower.

Kirk had a starry look in his eyes whenever James said something to him and he'd laugh at every single one of James’ jokes even when the punchline was dogshit. Kirk would also playfully push at James’ chest and flirtatiously touch his arm, but the worst thing is when Kirk _smiles_. It already doesn't help that Kirk is so soft spoken and delicate looking, with his big doe eyes and feminine qualities, but that _grin_. That dumb, adorable, crooked grin of his was to die for and James fell for it every time. The disguise was disgustingly perfect.

Dave couldn't stand it, but he couldn't look away either.

He studied the way Kirk moved and interacted, how he played normally versus how he played in front of James. Dave didn't really appreciate how the kid would change depending on who was present. It seemed sneaky, conniving, and disingenuous. Two-faced, even. Though Dave wasn’t sure what Kirk's angle was yet. He had a few ideas, the main one being that Kirk was trying to seduce James in order to get a spot in the band. There was no other explanation. It sounded like a bit of stretch, but Dave was slowly gathering proof to back up his claims.

All of a sudden, Kirk was around during band meetings when they'd discuss and share ideas for new songs. Kirk always had something to say or criticize whenever Dave brought something to the table. He'd suggest lyric changes or slight riff tweaks and James was more than willing to hear Kirk out every time instead of standing up for his friend. _Let's just hear his opinion_ , James would say and Kirk would flash that fucking crooked smile of his and suddenly everyone was under his spell.

The kid was like a fucking siren luring fishermen to their deaths. Except Dave was immune to his charms and those fishermen were his friends. He never directly called Kirk out on it during meetings in front of James, wanting to take the high road, but it didn't mean Dave had to listen to anything Kirk had to say. Luckily, James knew Dave was a stubborn motherfucker, so whenever Kirk gave Dave _constructive criticism_ James didn't ride his case too hard when Dave refused to back down or change whatever lyric or riff Kirk decided to pick apart.

But despite Dave's unwillingness to change he could see James slowly start to implement Kirk's suggestions into the way he played or wrote songs. It was like having your fucking mom around for band practice and having to tone everything down just to please her. Only Kirk's approach was easier because all he had to do was bat his eyelashes or touch James’ arm and the blonde would be melting in his hands. Dave didn't know whether he should be begrudgingly impressed by this kid or disappointed in his friend for being fooled so easily by a pair of big brown eyes and a dumb grin.

The only thing that was worse however was that, no matter how much Dave wanted to hate Kirk, he couldn't deny the fact that the kid was volatile in all the right ways. Dave hated himself for it, but Kirk was growing on him. Not in the _maybe he's not so bad after all_ kind of way, but rather _love to hate you, hate to love you_ sort of way. It's like Dave _craved_ for something to despise and this kid fit the bill perfectly. It wasn't him slowly falling under Kirk's charms, he will remain a stubborn bastard for all eternity, but Dave will admit that, despite everything, Kirk was… _cute_. For lack of a better word.

It killed Dave to come to that epiphany, but he couldn't lie to himself. That didn't necessarily mean he'd be shouting it from the rooftops anytime soon. Maybe when Hell freezes over.

Fast forward to their present gig and, what do you know, Kirk was there in the audience as per usual. Dave tried not to let himself get distracted during their set because the last thing he needed was to make a fool of himself over someone like Kirk. Every so often Dave would look up from behind his mop of hair and zero in on Kirk. Every time he did so, Kirk was staring at James with a dreamy glint in his eyes. It made Dave scoff and roll his eyes, but didn't dwell on it for too long. He'd simply play his guitar a little harder and concentrate on doing what he did best.

He got through the show about as well as he usually does and headed backstage to chill out for a little bit. James and the others went out to get some beer, no telling how long that would take them to accomplish, but Dave had no problem waiting otherwise. He just wanted to relax more than anything, but something told him that would be impossible because as soon as he got to the dressing room he was face to face with the last person he wanted to see.

Kirk was standing around looking at the various flyers of past shows strewn across the walls like memorabilia. He didn't realize he wasn't alone until Dave shut the door behind him firmly. It made the kid jump a little, prompting a smirk to spread across Dave's face briefly. Kirk twirled around smiling, expecting to see James no doubt, but the grin died as fast as it appeared. Dave reverted to his usual demeanor he reserved just for Kirk and let out a heavy sigh.

“ _God_ … You're still here?” Dave remarked with a slight scowl on his face.

“I was invited,” Kirk stated in an even tone.

Dave scoffed. “Okay. _And?_ ”

Dave went to go set his guitar against the old antique vanity they had back there as Kirk stared on in confusion. There was tension in the air as Dave moved around the room and he could tell that the shit was about to hit the fan. He was actually preparing for it as Kirk's confused expression started to slowly shift into one of anger and spite. Like he'd been pushed around one too many times by Dave and was ready to speak up. Just as Dave predicted, once his remark had enough time to hang in the air, Kirk called him out on his sour attitude.

"What's your deal man? Why do you treat me like shit?" Kirk questioned, sounding fed up.

Dave whipped around to face the kid, ready for a fight, and scowled.

"You wanna know why?” Dave said, approaching Kirk slowly. “Because you walk around looking all dopey and wide-eyed and act like you're all naive and shit, but I know what you really are. I can see right through you."

"What is it you think I'm trying to do?" Kirk asked.

_Oh, so he's going to play like that, huh?_

"Don't insult me by playing dumb,” Dave accused, raising his voice a little as the distance between him and Kirk continued to shrink. “I know you're whoring yourself out to James to get in the band.”

Kirk's eyes went wide with disbelief, head spinning over how contrived and out of nowhere that comment from Dave was.

"What the fuck? Why would I do that? I'm already in a band,” Kirk argued.

"Oh, please. I see the way you follow James around like a lost puppy. You flash those eyes of yours and he goes all gaga over you,” Dave pointed out, sounding offended by the idea.

"You're fucking psycho, man,” Kirk said with a shake of his head.

"Oh, _I'm_ psycho?" Dave said with a mildly amused chuckle.

"Yeah, _psycho_ ,” Kirk reiterated, taking a step back when Dave started to get too close for comfort. “As in, you're fucking paranoid to actually think I'm trying to steal your band away from you."

"It's not paranoid if I'm right,” Dave replied obtusely.

“What bizarro world are you living in right now? Like, seriously dude?” Kirk mocked in an exasperated tone. “And even if I _was_ hooking up with James, I fail to see how that's any of your business to begin with."

"Listen, I don't need some little tramp like you strutting around and pulling a Yoko on _my_ band, okay?" Dave insulted, feeling his temperature gradually rise the more Kirk fought back.

Kirk's attitude shifted and he made a face as if he had just come to a life changing realization. He stared Dave down, looking at him directly in the eye, and stepped forward this time. He squared up with Dave and raised his head in a defiant gesture that, honestly, made Dave's pulse quicken.

"Are you threatened by me, Dave?"

“ _Ha!_ Threatened by _you_?” Dave echoed with a disgusted laugh. “That's rich.”

“A shiny new toy like me comes along and all of a sudden the world doesn't revolve around you,” Kirk taunted, hoping to piss Dave off but also fearing the repercussions of doing so. “I'd be pretty threatened if I were you.”

Dave asserted himself into Kirk's space, getting in his face and staring down at him from beneath his bangs as he towered over the smaller man. He was an imposing man, to say the least, and the way Dave eclipsed Kirk made the kid rethink his life choices.

“ _Sweetheart_ , I can actually play the guitar and write songs. If being a _shiny new toy_ is your only feature, I’d be concerned…” Dave leaned in and muttered into Kirk's ear as he added, “ _If I were you_.”

“You wanna know what I really think?” Kirk challenged, refusing to back down even when Dave's face was mere inches away from his own. “I think you're _jealous_.”

“Well which is it, _cupcake_? Am I threatened or jealous?” Dave said, sounding bored as Kirk grasped at straws.

“You put on this hardass, macho front like you're a tough guy, but I know what goes on in your mind,” Kirk stated with a smirk and looking so sure of himself. “I've seen the way you look at me, Dave.”

“What are you on about?” Dave questioned.

“I'm talking about the way you leer at me whenever I'm around. You were doing it tonight when I was in the crowd,” Kirk deduced, finally piecing everything together like a jigsaw puzzle. “I always thought it was James you were looking at, but now I know the truth.”

“I think your mother dropped you as a baby because you're fucking insane,” Dave spat. He felt backed into a corner even though it was Kirk who was trapped between him and the vanity. “I don't know what homo fantasy you've built up in your head to think I'd actually waste time checking someone like _you_ out, but you better shut your fucking mouth.”

“Or what, Dave? Whaddya gonna do?” Kirk taunted, _poking the bear_ so to speak.

His voice dropped down to a low murmur as he advanced on Dave slowly and methodically. Dave had to back up because Kirk was flirting with his personal space to the point where their lips almost touched. Dave's heart was pounding furiously and his face was filling with crimson the further Kirk pushed his boundaries. Kirk laid a hand on Dave's chest, his touch feeling light as a feather. Cautious. How was he not punching this kid in the face right now?

“Are _you_ gonna shut me up?” Kirk inquired, looking up at Dave with those soft, imploring eyes.

Dave didn't respond this time. There wasn't a stern warning filled with expletives, nor did Dave push Kirk away when the kid went to wrap his arms around Dave's shoulders. Dave just stood there with his arms at his sides and hid behind his hair as Kirk pressed himself against Dave. Kirk raised up on the tips of his toes slightly and brought his lips as close to Dave's as he could get without touching. Kirk's nose brushed against his and Dave swallowed.

“Or are you a coward?” Kirk murmured, nuzzling his nose teasingly against Dave's.

“I'm not a coward,” Dave stated resolutely, speaking up finally when he found his voice.

“Then do it,” Kirk beckoned. He was so close to Dave that their lips were an inch apart now. “Shut me up.”

Without even thinking Dave's hand shot up, snatching Kirk by the hair and yanked back on it harshly. Dave pushed Kirk back using his entire body as his lips collided roughly against Kirk's. It wasn't exactly a kiss but Dave growled into it all the same. Kirk made a noise akin to a startled yelp and stumbled backwards as Dave bullied him up against the vanity. Kirk grunted when the small of his back bumped into the edge of the desk.

Dave's kisses were hard and unforgiving. He bit and sucked and forced his tongue inside Kirk's mouth as his hips grinded into the kid jaggedly. It made the edge of the vanity dig further into Kirk's back, but that was the least of Kirk's worries. Dave kissed with little precision, relying heavily on the heat and passion of the moment more than anything else. Kirk tried to keep up with him, bless his heart, but Dave was just a tornado of uncontrollable lust and spite. The way he grappled with Kirk was proof of that.

Dave's whole body was rigid and stiff with tension, like he didn't know what to do with himself. Kirk brought his hands to Dave's face and cupped it, attempting to steady him and direct the kiss. He wound his fingers into Dave's strawberry blonde hair, nails dragging against his scalp tenderly, and felt Dave relax a little. Kirk was surprised that it actually worked and decided to see if he could reign in control over the kiss. Dave didn't let him get that far, however.

Dave pulled on Kirk's hair as if he were picking a puppy up by the scruff of the neck and held his face just far away enough to look the kid in the eye. Dave was panting hard, chest heaving as he broke off the kiss, and stared down at Kirk from behind his hair. Dave was red in the face and looking like he was about to sock Kirk in the mouth, but Kirk gazed up at him with those big doe eyes of his and Dave knew he was screwed.

“I want your cock inside me,” Kirk panted, begging in the sweetest, innocent voice he could muster.

Strike that… Dave was _fucked_.

It didn't help that Kirk was suddenly extremely irresistible. His cheeks were all ruddy and his lips were glistening and raw looking from the abuse suffered by what Dave considered _kissing_. To make matters ten times worse Kirk arched himself into Dave, rubbing his groin in a needy and provocative way that made Dave's hips twitch. Dave hadn't realized it until now, but he was hard and Kirk was to blame. He was sporting a raging hard on and all he'd done was kiss Kirk. How did he get to this point?

Dave didn't have time to get into the _how_ or _why_ because shortly after he caught his breath to assess the situation his body went on auto pilot. He grabbed Kirk by the waistband of his pants and yanked him forward, practically tearing at them to get them off. Kirk let Dave manhandle him roughly, loving that his overall demeanor was practically the same as before. Dave tugged Kirk's pants down, taking note that he wasn't wearing underwear, and was bemused to see Kirk's cock springing free.

Dave didn't take time to actually look at it for long because he grabbed Kirk by the arm and spun him around. He slammed Kirk against the vanity, bending him across the surface so that his ass was sticking out. Kirk raised up on his elbows and looked back at Dave through the mirror. Dave pulled Kirk's sagging pants down to his thighs, just past the curve of his ass, to expose the brunette further. Dave undid the front of his jeans and whipped his cock out, but no matter how much Kirk tried to sneak a peek of it he couldn't quite see it through the reflection.

The ginger kicked Kirk's legs apart, giving them the appearance of being bow-legged because of how tight and restricting they were, and slotted himself in between Kirk's thighs. Dave grabbed the base of his cock, stroking it, and gazed down at Kirk's ass. His hands were shaking, if you can believe that, as he reached a tentative hand out and gripped at Kirk's left cheek. Dave spread him apart, squeezing the muscle as he continued to jack off, and was pleasantly surprised when he saw that Kirk's entrance looked… _wet_?

Dave scoffed with disgust and looked up at Kirk through the mirror.

“You were ready, weren't you?” Dave inquired in an accusing tone. Both impressed and disappointed by the implications. “Were you gonna fuck _him_ if I hadn't shown up?”

Kirk was biting his lip, eyes half-lidded and curls in his face to give him the visage of innocence. Kirk might've managed to get under Dave's skin in the end, but Dave wasn't a moron. Still, Kirk didn't respond and only answered by way of pushing himself back against Dave. Dave was immune to this, however, and instead snatched a handful of curls and yanked Kirk's head back, exposing his neck and clearing the obstruction of curls.

“I asked you a fucking question, you _whore_ ,” Dave snapped, bending over Kirk's body to growl in his ear. This drew a soft moan out of Kirk. “ _Was… your plan… to fuck... James... tonight?_ ”

“ _Yes!_ ” Kirk gasped when Dave slapped him on the ass to coax the answer out of him.

“But instead you got me and you don't look the least bit disappointed,” Dave admonished.

Dave rubbed the tip of his cock over Kirk's entrance teasingly slow at first then, without warning, shoved his entire length into Kirk with a great thrust of his hips. The action sent a shockwave of pain echoing throughout Kirk's body and he let out a blood curdling scream, the likes of which that made it sound like he was being murdered. Kirk scrambled for purchase against the tabletop, clawing at the vanity as he wailed and sobbed in agony.

“You don't care who it is, do you?” Dave criticized, punctuating the word _do_ with another jagged thrust.

Kirk fell forward slightly, though the only thing keeping him up was the hand pulling his head back by the hair. Even though Kirk had taken the liberty to loosen himself up, which had been almost an hour ago to be fair, it just wasn't enough to prepare him for what Dave had to offer. But despite everything, Kirk was still hard and thoroughly enjoying himself. The screams and the grunts of pain might say otherwise, but there was no denying that Dave asserting his dominance and calling him degrading names turned Kirk on.

“You're just a slut thirsty for whatever you can get,” Dave rebuked, slamming his hips harder into Kirk each time he had something else to say.

The way Dave fucked Kirk was about as much as Kirk had been expecting, to be honest, but that wasn't to say he was let down in the slightest. He figured Dave was the type to do things hard and fast, much like how he played guitar, but underestimated the ferocity at which he was capable of. It was clear that Dave fucked to conquer. It knocked Kirk for a loop as he was fucked senseless on the vanity. What made it all the more cathartic was the fact that Kirk was able to stare back at Dave through the mirror as he was pounded relentlessly.

Dave's hips were slamming into Kirk so hard that it shook the vanity and made it creak on its old wooden legs. Even the mirror was rattling slightly, but by this point Kirk was moaning and crying out so loudly that it inevitably drowned out the noises altogether. All that there was was Kirk wailing like a cat in heat and the harsh smack of sweaty skin colliding into one another. Not to mention Dave swearing and grunting deeply into Kirk's ear.

The more Dave fucked Kirk at this punishing rate, the faster tears started to form in his eyes. Kirk felt like he was being flayed open over and over with how Dave's cock forced his insides apart to make way for his girth. And still Kirk could feel precome oozing from his dick as it throbbed heavily between his legs, engorged and neglected. That, on top of feeling as if Dave was yanking his hair out by the follicles, was a recipe for climax if Kirk has ever seen one. The thought made him chuckle breathlessly and a big, dumb grin spread across his face.

Dave must have noticed because he was quick to admonish Kirk over it.

“You _like_ this?” Dave mocked, sounding disgusted when Kirk moaned wantonly in response. “You enjoy getting fucked like the _dirty whore_ you are?”

Kirk had his eyes closed and was off in his own world as Dave screwed him into the vanity, the edge of it digging harshly into Kirk's stomach, and moaned incoherently. Dave tugged his head back by a handful of curls and tried to get the kid to open up his eyes. It didn't work. Dave thrusted harder, but to no avail. Kirk was in the zone now. Dave got fed up and gave Kirk's ass a harsh smack to wake him out of his little dream state.

“ _Look at me!_ ” Dave barked, sounding as stern and pissed off as ever.

Finally, Kirk cracked his eyes open and was greeted by the sight of Dave scowling as he pistoned his hips away furiously. The entirety of Dave's face was mostly obscured by strawberry blonde locks, but Kirk could see the mixed feeling of hatred and satisfaction etched into the way his lips creased. Kirk couldn't care less either way if Dave truly hated him or not, because all he was concerned about was coming and he didn't need love or romance to get that. And neither did Dave.

Luckily for both of them, the end was fast approaching and the angle at which Dave pumped his hips was starting to have an effect on Kirk. The speed and conviction of Dave's thrusts further stimulated Kirk and for the first time in Kirk's young life he found himself climaxing without even laying a finger upon his own cock. The impact of his orgasm caused him shake violently and made him arch up on the tips of his toes, straining the muscles in his calves to the point where they started to cramp.

His legs, trapped and encased in his tight jeans, bent awkwardly and caused his ass to clench tightly around Dave's cock. Kirk's thighs spasmed uncontrollably as Dave continued to fuck him wide open, sparing no mercy even when Kirk became over sensitized to the sensation of Dave's cock rubbing against his prostate. It made it slightly harder for Dave to fuck him as fast as he had been, but it proved to be enough in the long run.

And, in a truly glorious moment, Dave let out the most _broken_ and _gut-wrenching_ moan Kirk had ever heard. Kirk looked up into the mirror just in time to see Dave's face twisting beautifully into an expression of pure ecstasy as he came inside Kirk. Dave's hips snapped firmly into Kirk's ass in a final ditch effort to bring himself to completion and Kirk felt ever twitch and tremor of Dave's cock as it coated his insides. Dave was so choked up by the time he finished that, instead of pulling out immediately, he had to wait a few moments until the aftershocks of his orgasm had subsided.

By now, Dave had released his hold on Kirk and was resting the full length of his against Kirk's in a pseudo embrace of sorts. Kirk could feel Dave's heart pounding so erratically against his back that he thought it might actually explode. Unfortunately, neither of them had time to catch their breath because they could hear James and the rest of the guys carrying on loudly outside in the hall. They both nearly had a heart attack and scrambled to tuck themselves away into their pants before they were found out.

Dave straightened himself out the best he could, but Kirk was proving to have a more difficult time. His eyes were puffy from tears, his hands were shaking, and his hair was sticking to his sweaty face. He looked absolutely debauched, but there was nothing that could be done. Thinking on his feet, Kirk grabbed Dave's guitar and held it by his side to make it look like he'd been playing. The only thing they could do now was appear as natural as possible as James and the guys clambered in through the dressing room door with six packs.

All laughter and rough housing ceased the moment James, Lars, and Cliff took in the scene before them. Dave was standing there looking stoic and stone faced as ever with the exception of his breathing being heavy and Kirk looking like he just ran a damn marathon. All their eyes shift from Dave and Kirk suspiciously, trying to piece together what was going on, but coming up empty handed.

“What the hell happened in here?” James inquired.

“Nothing,” Dave replied in a neutral tone, taking note of Kirk holding his guitar and slapped the kid on the shoulder tenderly. “Just giving Kirk a few lessons and pointers on strum techniques.”

“ _Really?_ ” James asked skeptically.

“What can I say? The kid's starting to grow on me,” Dave deadpanned and, thankfully, they all bought it.

The excuse was almost perfect until Kirk went to set the guitar against the old antique vanity and the whole thing came crumbling to pieces. The legs gave out and the mirror shattered when it was knocked free, causing the guys to jump a little in surprise. After the carnage was over, all eyes panned over towards Kirk, prompting the brunette to crack a timid smile and let out a nervous laugh.

“Guess I don't know my own strength.”


End file.
